My invention comprises an improvement in the invention disclosed in my copending application, U.S. Ser. No. 471,759, filed Jan. 29, 1990. That application is assigned to the assignee of this invention.
The powertrain assembly of my copending patent application, as well as the powertrain assembly of my present invention, comprises an internal combustion engine with a crankshaft axis situated in a transverse direction with respect to the centerplane of the vehicle. The assembly is mounted within the forward engine compartment. It includes also multiple ratio gearing having a gearing axis disposed perpendicularly with respect to the crankshaft axis wherein the axis of the gearing defines a "T" configuration with respect to the engine crankshaft axis. A geared connection is provided between the torque input side of the multiple ratio gearing and the engine crankshaft, the geared connection including a crankshaft bevel gear located between the crankshaft ends. The crankshaft gear engages directly a torque input pinion for the transmission, thus making it possible to reduce to a minimum the overall longitudinal dimensions in the north-south direction for the powertrain package. For any given road clearance, the profile of the powertrain package is also reduced with respect to the corresponding profile of a conventional engine and transaxle assembly of the kind shown, for example, in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,389, which is assigned to the assignee of my invention.
Examples of cross-axis drives for automotive vehicles are found in prior art references that are discussed in my copending application including a publication entitled Auto Notizie, published in May of 1989 by Cizeta Moroder, a company of Italy. Another example of a prior art construction of a T-drive powertrain assembly is shown in Japanese Patent Publication 56-20861, dated Feb. 26, 1981.
It is difficult, if not impossible, for an automotive designer to develop an optimum profile for improved aerodynamics and reduced vehicle weight if he were to incorporate vehicle powertrain designs such as those illustrated in the prior art references described in my copending application. Powertrains of such known constructions would be characterized by an undesirable space penalty that would force the designer to compromise the vehicle design to provide necessary space in the engine compartment for the powertrain assembly while maintaining necessary cargo and passenger space.